


confessions

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, they are not always hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: "I love you."





	

“I love you.”

  
Somehow, it is still a surprise the first time the confession falls from Fyr’s lips, and Cosimo stands stunned, almost disbelieving. They are on the road, they are always on the road lately, and Cosimo is supposed to get to his teacher soon, but there are so many accidents, so many things that cause delay, and he lies so well. His mind is already calculating for how long they can linger, and comes up with at least a month, maybe more. Not enough by far, but they can make it work. Years will be even longer when they will be forced apart again.

  
Now, he still has the silence, Fyr’s smile as confident as he can manage, and the path that winds ahead. When he says his “I love you, too,” the world stops existing for a moment, or as long as they want it to.


End file.
